1. Technical Field
This invention is directed to new fiber reactive triphenodioxazine dye.
2. Background
Anthraquinone based fiber reactive dyes have been the predominate dye used in the coloring of cotton fabdcs in bright blue colors. This dominance of the anthraquinone dyes has been threatened over the past decade or so by the increasing use of dyes based upon the triphenodioxazine chromophore.
Examples of the recent patent activity in this triphenodioxazine based dyes are: U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,459; U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,221; U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,478; U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,504; U.S. Pat. No. 4,472,575; U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,333; U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,788; and EPO 385,120 (Sep. 9, 1990).
The present invention provides new dioxazine based fiber reactive dyes with good fastness properties (light, chlorine and wash fastness), high substantivity for cellulosic fibers, high tinctorial strength and a bright reddish blue color. In addition, the dyes of the invention are easily synthesized from readily available intermediates at low costs.